Jeanne d'Arc (The Magic Knight)
Jeanne d'Arc is a female protagonist of The Magic Knight. She carries the spirit of the Maiden of Orléans, Joan of Arc. She is the second adoptive daughter of Naomi Shirogane, the former Paladin, who then trained her in swordplay together with Yumi in order for them to become Knights before her death. Jeanne is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and became adored by students due to her cheerful demeanor and her usual upbeat nature. Jeanne is ranked as an Arch Knight amongst the Chivalric Order and later reincarnated into an Angel by Lancelot through one of his Brave Saints, her ranking among his peerage being "Two of Hearts". Appearance Jeanne is a beautiful yet cute young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her long blonde hair is usually tied up in a number of braids and extends passed her back. As a squire, Jeanne wore the same training equipment as other knights-in-training meant for their physical training. Whenever on assignments, Jeanne wore the battle attire of the Chivalric Order that is meant for Knights; a modified black female blazer with a sword/shield knitted on her breast pocket, a white dress shirt, a black skirt, and shoes. Once Jeanne transferred to Kuoh Academy as a second-year, she wears the academies' female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, a black ribbon, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes worn over white crew-length socks. After the summer break, as combat attire, Jeanne wears a blue coat worn over a blue tube top and silver breastplate, she has a silver armored guard on her right arm, while on her left arm is a blue arm warmer, black shorts stopping at her thighs, thigh-high socks, and brown boots. Following her Angelization by Lancelot, Jeanne has a red "2" printed on her right hand, symbolizing her position as his Two of Hearts. She gains a pair of white Angel Wings and halo. Personality Jeanne has a very cheerful and childlike personality, she also calls people by nicknames that she comes up with, calling Kiba "Yuu-kun" and Xenovia "Xeno-Chan". She has shown to carry a deep sisterly bond with Yumi. Both of them being close to each other than they do with Lancelot, but just like sisters, they do still fight at times with one another (most of the time it's over Lancelot). Though in the past, however, Jeanne was originally withdrawn and closed off from the other children who lived in the orphanage with her. This was due to being traumatized after watching her parents killed right in front of her at the hands of devils, almost causing permanent damage to her mental state. Jeanne gained a great amount of hatred towards Devils as an entire species, desiring to watch every last one of them die. Even after being adopted by Naomi and becoming the adoptive sister of Yumi, Jeanne was distant from both of them; even after many attempts to connect with her. One day, during a joint mission with Naomi and Yumi, Jeanne had almost got herself killed after attacking a Devil. However, her life was saved by Naomi who chased after her with Yumi. History Jeanne lived in a small town with her parents, which had a church located there. When she was a little girl, soon it was discovered by the officials in the church that she inherited the spirit of Joan of Arc. Soon enough she became worshipped by everyone living in town, but it all soon ended when her hometown was burned down to the ground by Stray High-Class Devils who wanted to sell her for a high price; leading to her parents and friends being killed, Jeanne also became traumatized by the attack. Jeanne was saved by Knights from the Chivalric Order led by Naomi Shirogane, who then adopted her along with Yumi. While there she made little to no attempt to make friends with anyone there even her own adoptive sister. During her time with them, Jeanne regained her former childish personality. And at the age of seven, she met up with Lancelot along with Yumi, and almost instantly developed a crush on him after spending some time with him. Powers & Abilities Aura: Due to her physical conditioning and training in the Chivalric Order since a young age, Jeanne learned how to tap into her own aura. She can wrap herself in an aura increasing her offense, defense, and speed. Her aura is a brilliant golden color. Light-Based Weapons: Being an Angel, Jeanne can create light-based weapons with relative ease. She can use her power of light to enhance the holy abilities of her Blade Blacksmith. Master Swordswoman: Jeanne is well-versed in swordsmanship due to her training with Naomi, which improved her techniques and matches that has Yumi. When combined with her speed and footwork, she can dance passed a series of attacks aimed at her and retaliate earning her the title Sword Dancer. Magic Practioner: Jeanne has learned magic from Lancelot over the course of the summer break to increase her combat strength and the attributes of her Blade Blacksmith. She can form multi-layered barriers to defend herself from attacks of High-Class Devils from the Old-Maou Faction. As of Volume 7, Jeanne has started to learn Norse Magic from Rossweisse. Expert Tactician: Despite her childish personality, Jeanne proved to be a skilled tactician preferring to attack her opponents using planned attacks instead of brute force. This is first shown in her fight with Hebi who turned into a monster, she used a combination of both her Holy Ice Sword and Flame Swords to wear down his hardened skin. Immense Speed: Jeanne has shown to be highly fast and agile, she can move at a superhuman speed referred to as God-Speed and has near perfect footwork. Flight: Being an Angel, Jeanne can fly using her wings. Equipment Blade Blacksmith '( ): This is Jeanne's Sacred Gear and main primary weapon of choice, it has the ability to create an infinite number of Holy Swords that carries a multitude properties at her disposal such as a Lightning Sword, Ice Sword, and a Holy Sword that absorbs magic that she named Mana Void. After learning magic from Lancelot and Rossweisse, Jeanne can enhance the attributes of her holy swords. *'Stake Victim Dragon ( ): This is the Subspecies Balance Breaker of Jeanne that creates a dragon made entirely out of holy swords. She can still use the natural holy sword creation powers of her sacred gear in her Balance Breaker. In Volume 7, Jeanne has mastered her it to the point where the dragon can breath various elements from its mouth. Trivia *Jeanne's main hobby is dancing. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Angels Category:Chivalric Order Category:Lancelot's Brave Saints